


Rain

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Gen, Hope, Self-Harm thoughts, Suicidal Thoughts, pre-drarry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco's life has become a mess after the war. Just three years ago, his life was perfect, and then the war happened and he lost everything. His parents are in Azkaban, he can’t use magic outside his home, and the whole wizarding world treats him as a pariah. How is he going to face life again?





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please note that the fic has a suicidal thoughts and a self-harm thoughts tags! But these thoughts are very short, just three lines in the fic! If you still want to read, go on! If not, thanks for reading this!
> 
> Thank you to Christina (@drarrytingz on Tumblr) for being a woderful beta!
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

It had been raining for days now. Alone in the manor, Draco thinks only of his life, and the mess it has become. Just three years ago, his life was perfect, and then the war happened and he lost everything. His parents are in Azkaban, he can’t use magic outside his home, and the whole wizarding world treats him as a pariah. 

Nowadays, the manor seems dark, dangerous, as if He is still there. Draco can’t enter the dining room because that’s where the Muggle Studies Professor was murdered. He can’t enter the drawing room because that’s where Granger was tortured. He can’t go to the cellar because Luna Lovegood, Garrick Ollivander, and so many others were held there. He can’t go to the guest rooms because Death Eaters slept in them. He can’t go anywhere without remembering the war. 

His friends are no longer his friends. Greg is in Azkaban, Millicent is under house arrest, Blaise is ignoring his letters, Vincent is dead, Pansy is not allowed to talk to him, and Theo is jealous because his father received a longer prison sentence than Lucius did. 

He doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how his life can go on from here. Wouldn’t it be better if he just disappeared? If he decided to stop existing, would anyone miss him? The only people that come to mind are his parents, but after all that has happened maybe his death wouldn’t be so much of a loss. 

He isn’t brave enough to harm himself, though. Bravery is for Gryffindors like Potter. Potter. Potter had come to his and his mother’s trials, but his words weren’t listened. After his trial, Potter had given him back his wand. What for? He couldn’t even use it outside his home.

He knows he deserves this—because he isn’t a good person, because he was a Death Eater. If he were better, he would help Granger, and Lovegood, and he wouldn’t have tried to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord. They—the Order of the Phoenix, his classmates—had suffered because of him and his family. He doesn’t deserve to feel pity for himself because he’s the culprit of this mess. He and the likes of him are the instigators of the war. 

But it wasn’t entirely his fault, was it? He was raised to believe he was better just for being a pureblood. He grew up thinking that Mudblo..., Muggleborns, and Muggles were the bane of the wizarding world. He knows better now. But he should have known better before. It was impossible that he was better than Granger when she had better marks than him. It couldn’t be true if Longbottom, a pureblood, was such a pathetic excuse of a wizard whilst Potter, a half-blood, was able to cast a Patronus at thirteen. Merlin, even Severus and the Dark Lord were half-bloods!

He doesn’t want to blame his parents, but he does. They should have known better in the first place. They should have taught him differently. But in the end, it’s his own fault. At sixteen he was almost an adult, but he still joined the Death Eaters—because he was scared for his family, yes, but because he was excited as well. At first..until the reality of what he had become sank in. 

The rain stopped at last. The garden is beautiful, shining raindrops glistening in the shy beams of light. It felt new, hopeful. Maybe there would be hope for Draco, too. 

He gets up, has a shower, and puts on his best casual robes. He goes to Diagon Alley, but doesn’t stay there, journeying instead to Muggle London. Maybe it’s time he learns about what he wasted so much time hating. 

He isn’t far along when he collides with something—or rather, someone—and falls to the floor. 

“Malfoy, sorry, I didn’t see you,” Potter says, extending his hand to help Draco up.

Draco bites back the rude remark he wants to make. He’s here to make amends with the world, what better place to start than here with Potter?

He takes Potter’s outstretched hand and rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the summary is just a copy-paste of the first paragraph, I hate that but I'm tired and can't think
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! <3


End file.
